1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to a hard disk drive, and more particularly, to a method of processing a hard disk drive efficiently by effectively managing processes of the hard disk drive.
FIG. 1 illustrates conventional production processes of a hard disk drive. After a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly process S30, a servo copy process S40, a function test process S50, and a burn-in test process S60 are performed, and the hard disk drive is completed when a main code to be used by a user, that is, firmware of the hard disk drive is finally recorded in the hard disk drive. It would be apparent that a parts cleaning and assembly process S10 and a servo write process S20 may be performed before the PCB assembly process S30.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, process codes are separated and individually downloaded to perform all of the above-described processes. In addition, before downloading a process code for a subsequent process, initialization is performed by turning off and on power. For instance, before performing a servo copy process, only a process code necessary for the servo copy process is downloaded to a hard disk drive, the servo copy process is performed based on the downloaded code, and initialization is performed by turning off and on power. Thereafter, a process code for a subsequent process (e.g., a function test process) is downloaded.
In such conventional production processes, production efficiency is decreased due to the requirements of turning off and on power, initialization, and indispensable process code downloading time. Therefore, a hard disk drive processing method that solves these and other problems by minimizing the process code downloading time is desired.